1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked-paper dispenser in which stacked sheets of paper, such as adhesive tags or an adhesive memo pad, are accommodated, and which is capable of dispensing one sheet at a time among the stacked pieces of paper when necessary, and of particularly allowing even up to the substantially last sheet to be dispensed among a small number of remaining stacked sheets of paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, stacks of paper in which partly pasted pieces of paper are bundled together for the purpose of writing a memo or attaching the partly pasted piece of paper on a particular page of a book, a notebook, or the like have come to be used extensively. There have been practically no suitable handy tools in which a stack of paper, including such paper and tags, is accommodated and which have a mechanism capable of easily dispensing a sheet at a time among the stacked pieces of paper when necessary.
For this reason, the above-described stack of paper is left as it is in an exposed state, or is carried as it is. Hence, the stack of paper is liable to become soiled, or the bundle of the stack of paper often becomes disintegrated, causing the pieces of paper to be separated into pieces. Thus, the handling and storage of the above-described stack of paper has been very inconvenient.
For this reason, a number of accommodating cases are available in which the stack of paper is accommodated and which are aimed to be carried to any place. Among such accommodating cases of this type, there is no convenient accommodating case having the mechanism capable of reliably and easily dispensing a sheet at a time among the stacked pieces of paper when necessary.
Further, when only a small number of pieces of stacked paper accommodated are left, even if an attempt is made to take out one sheet of paper, the bundle in its entirety tends to be drawn out due to the adhesive portion, so that the stack of paper whose number of sheets has decreased is often discarded, and is wasted. From such a standpoint as well, such an accommodating case has been very inconvenient in use.